


A Summer in Italy

by teenytabris, thevalkyrior



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, No Large Age Gap, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Alternating, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytabris/pseuds/teenytabris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalkyrior/pseuds/thevalkyrior
Summary: What once was a summer bore becomes the chance of a lifetime between two individuals, set between the early 1980’s, Steve Rogers travels to Italy to study art and artifacts with a world renowned professor; while Bucky Barnes is stuck with a what to be expected uninteresting summer.Both have no idea what is in store for them, as they warm up to each other, explore rural Northern Italy and set off to better understand themselves and what it means to love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020





	1. The First Glance (Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

> AHH NEW FIC!
> 
> It’s been a bit but I’m happy to be writing again and this time a part of an event!  
> Big (HUGE) thank you to my artist and impromptu beta teenytabris, working with you is so much fun and your cheerleading keeps me alive :)))))

Summer of 1983, A small town in Italy

Shuffling around, finally getting the rest of his belongings out of his room and into the guest bedroom adjacent from where he stood, Bucky Barnes collected his shirts and walked into the room he would be staying in for the next month and a half. He hated this time of year, when his father, George, would let a student intern under him and stay in his son’s room. There was a perfectly good guest room they could stay in, why did he have to move?

Walking across to the other room, his friend Natasha Romanov was lying down in the guest bed reading a tattered book, when she looked up at Bucky her eyes lit up, he smiled back at her and sat at the end of the bed folding the rest of his shirts. All of a sudden, they both heard a car pulling up to the house and Bucky stood quickly and walked over to the window. The summer air was crisp and cool against Bucky’s face, the house was stuffy and warm, he peeked down to see the mystery guest arrive and Bucky’s father came to greet him.

The man was tall, definitely over six foot, he had golden blond hair, and was wearing a baby blue shirt with the top button undone, “Mr. Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” The man said as he stepped out of the car.

His father gave a hearty laugh, “Please, just call me George. It’s so great to finally meet you as well.”

Behind Bucky he heard the bed creaked, Natasha in one step was next to Bucky looking down below.

“My goodness, you’re bigger than in the picture!” George chuckled.

The stranger just shrugged, “I couldn’t fit all of me in the picture.”

”узурпатор.” Bucky muttered. (Ursuper.)

“Будь мил с беднягой ... он довольно милый, нет?” Natasha replied, looking back at her friend with a smirk. (Be nice to the poor man...he's pretty cute, no?)

Then came Bucky’s mother, Winifred, starting to pluck the guests bags, “Where is James?”

Bucky groaned, of course his mom wasn’t going to use his preferred name with a guest around, “I better get down there.”

Natasha nodded, “I have to get home, tell me all about the guy on Thursday.” Her Russian accent heavy, but her English getting better, Bucky smiled and kissed her on her check as she spoke. With a flip of her hair she sauntered down stairs, Bucky heard his mother ask where he was to Natasha in Russian and Natasha replied quickly. Sighing one more time, Bucky made his way down there to meet his father's new student.

He was quiet with his steps going down, the stairs sometimes creaked due to their old age, making his way to his father's office. Bucky looked curiously at the man from around the corner, he was somehow different from what he’s seen of previous students. He looked on edge, stressed, but all the more happy and excited to be there. Before he could even make another step, Bucky’s mother pulled him into the room.

“James, come here get Steve’s things,” Winifred hurriedly.

George waved her off, “Winnie, let him meet our guest first, Bucky meet Steve Rogers, Steve meet our son.”

Bucky looked away from his father to look at the man, Steve, fully. He was gigantic, his shoulders broad and commanding, his hair like a golden halo, and his eyes a bright sea blue, staring into him. Or through him perhaps.

“Hey there, James, I’m Steve, nice to meet you.” Steve beamed and shook Bucky’s hand tight.

Bucky scrunched up his nose. “Please, call me Bucky. It’s nice to meet you, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes lingered a little longer on Bucky’s neck, strong veins protruding out a bit with each turn of his head, and a soft golden tan with Bucky’s necklace’s tan line along the curve that meets his shoulder. Bucky had noticed Steve’s lingering eyes, shying away from his gaze and looking to his father once more. He hated to admit it but he was quite anxious around new people, especially observant ones much like Steve apparently, and Bucky’s nerves were on edge, that he might find a flaw and judge him off the bat.

Steve met the house staff, Mafalda, who has been working with the Barnes’ since before Bucky can remember, and Winnie called on Bucky to show Steve to his room. He huffed, annoyed by the routine he’s forced to do every year. Same speech to another guy that’ll ignore him for the rest of the summer. _Why do I bother?_ He asked himself as he ’politely’ picked up some of Steve’s luggage, and hauled it up the stairs, while giving the foreigner a tour of his home.

Last stop of the tour was Steve’s room for the next couple of months. Opening the door, Bucky lets Steve in first, and set his guest’s luggage aside and started explaining. “This is your space for the time being.” Steve looked around silently, interested in the little things around the room. Bucky continued. “Uh, this was my room, but it’s yours now, the bathroom is right here but leave the door open since this is my only way out. My room is right across.”

Bucky, not paying attention to what Steve had been doing as he said his spiel, as he was trying to be extra accommodating, turned around to see Steve face-down on his bed, rather, _the_ bed, snoring away. Assuming he missed everything he had just said, Bucky scoffed. Irritated, Bucky abandoned his efforts and went into his temporary room, and pulled out a book.

He hoped to get lost in a world that is not his own, if only for a moment.

Hours later, the world had started to get dark. The warm summer air, condensed and no breeze transformed into a cool refreshing wind, clearing out the heat of that day. Bucky had opened the window to let some light in, work on some writing, while listening to music from his Walkman. It was peaceful, listening to his music and just being left to be. His family had a tendency to split and go their separate ways to thrive on their own, then come back to collectively speak about what each other did for that day. He knows he can’t say he did too much today, but Bucky’s parents love when he writes music, so it’ll be fine. Just as Bucky got close to finishing his thoughts, Mafalda chimed the kitchen bell.inner was ready.

Sighing, Bucky stopped his music, and set his Walkman away.. He got up from his desk and looked between the bathroom that connects the guest room and his room- Steve’s room- and groaned. Steve is still passed out in the bed and snoring. Bucky walked, his footsteps quiet and careful, as he didn’t want to startle Steve or he doesn’t have to but he wants to make sure he wakes up to eat too. _Why_ do I even care? He wondered.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered, slowly.

Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing.

“Hey, uh...Steve??” Bucky raised his voice louder, and he poked Steve’s side. Steve rolled over towards Bucky, which made him jump a bit. Steve’s eyes were still closed, and he groaned, still asleep and still snoring.

Bucky stared down at the man. Beyond annoyed, he looked around for something. Anything. His eyes flitting around for something that would make an obnoxious sound for this obnoxious man. Finally, his eyes spotted his heaviest book on top of his dresser. He snatched it and scooted himself back into the door frame of where the shared bathroom is, then dramatically dropped the book.

Steve jumped up, his eyes a bit wild, and Bucky smirked to himself, “Hey sorry about that, dinner is ready if you wanna head downstairs.”

The disoriented man sighed, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, hair stuck out in wild directions and smooshed against his head. He glanced at Bucky, his eyes piercing and demanding...but also, something else Bucky couldn’t put a finger on. “Hi, uh...I think I’m gonna skip out on dinner. Just tell your ’rents thank you for everything though.” Taking one last look at Bucky with his hooded eyes, he set his head back into the pillow and huffed out a, “Later.” as a goodbye. A “go away” in Bucky’s mind.

Just looking at Steve as he slept again, Bucky felt the need to slap him. He had no idea why but his presence felt smug, and ‘superior’ to him. He hated it.

Practically stomping out of the room and downstairs, he went outside to the backyard, string lights over the patio dinner table, and his parents already sitting in their not-so assigned seats. Mafalda was plating their food when Bucky got to the table. He rolled his eyes seeing that she was starting Steve’s plate. Inconsiderate Yank, e thought to himself.

“Il nostro ospite non verrà a cena stasera. Non preoccuparti per il suo piatto.”* He said in Italian, his parents looking up questioning him already with their looks. (Our guest is not coming to dinner tonight. Don't worry about his plate.)

Mafalda looked confused, her brows furrowed, “Perchè no?! Che cosa hai fatto a quel poveretto, James?”* (Why not?! What did you do to that poor man, James?)

Bucky recoiled, “Me? Cosa intendi con ‘Cosa hai fatto’? Non ho fatto assolutamente nulla, Mafalda. Pensi così tanto a me che lo giuro, il bambino grande sta solo dormendo di sopra!”*  
(Me? What do you mean "What did you do"? I did absolutely nothing, Mafalda. You think so badly of me I swear, the big baby is just sleeping upstairs!)

Winnie was laughing now, George was stifling a chuckle himself. Mafalda rolled her eyes, and she tucked the seat where their visitor was going to sit, and took the plate with her back into the house as she returned. Bucky smiled to himself and sat back in his seat. As one, his parents began to eat when he did. They always waited for him patiently for everything, dinner included. They talked about their day, all having a similarly lazy day, George somewhat trying to tidy his office and reorganize his curriculum before getting started with his new student. Winnie went into town and got some drinks with her friends and then came back home to do some gardening of her fruits, and Bucky just rewriting and writing music.

“So what do you think of your father's new student? Better than last year?” Winnie asked her son, sipping on wine casually after finishing her meal.

“He’s...ok. Kind of intimidating. He’s got that ‘too cool’ attitude I think,” Bucky pondered out loud.

George hummed “You think so?”

Thinking, Bucky shrugged. “He’s slept all day so I can’t really decide.” He knows it’s best to be nice about Steve in front of his parents, especially since they’ll definitely scold him for being so judgemental, but the little amount of time he’s known Steve, Bucky can tell he thinks himself as hot shit.

As if his dad was reading his mind, his father talked “Give him some time. I’m sure he’ll grow on you, okay?”

Looking away, his eyes caught the balcony where his room is, a silhouette draped the railing. He can’t see his eyes but he can tell they catch and make contact, the gaze doesn’t let up for a moment or so until the silhouette turns around and goes back inside.

Quietly Bucky replied. “I’ll try…”. A feeling he doesn’t recognize passed through him. The chill of the night that made his skin crawl. He didn’t know what that feeling was but... he wanted to experience it again.

After kissing his parents good night, and helping Mafalda clean up, Bucky made his way back upstairs. Making sure his steps were quiet, he knew the staircase was old and had a habit of making loud echoes of steps and creaking so badly. Bucky slipped into his room, closing the door gently, he started to undress and change into his pajama bottoms.

The door to the shared bathroom was open on both sides, so Bucky could catch a glimpse of Steve sleeping, his right hip in the air while the rest of him was turned inward to the mattress, face hidden. He was snoring loudly too, Bucky went to close his door to the bathroom, until Steve inhaled sharply and turned towards Bucky. In a hurry, Bucky slammed the door shut and quickly turned off the bedroom light and tucked himself into bed.

His heart raced, turning over and getting himself into a fetal position to get comfortable in his own bed, he felt like he had seen something he hadn’t. But it was just Steve being obnoxious and sleeping like a bear in hibernation, so why was he flustered?

_Why was he so flustered??_


	2. The Bike Ride (Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long can both of them be this oblivious? *Checks notes* Oh.

Steve woke up with a start, his eyes flew open and he looked around, trying to absorb his surroundings. _The poor kid’s room_ , he thought. Groaning, he stretched out of the bed, moving his arms up into the air and shifting his back to crack. Looking about, he saw the tiniest amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains, random rays hitting different points of the room and one hitting Steve in the chest. He basked in it for a moment, letting it heat his core before getting up out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Steve remembered a little, his dark haze of last night and seeing Bucky in the doorway looking straight at him before (literally) scurrying off, or when Steve had gotten up to look out on the balcony for a quick moment and Bucky made eye contact. It had made him grin, he didn’t quite know the boy but he really wanted to. He had peaked his interest already. 

Yawning, Steve started up a bath and grabbed his clothes to change into after. He really wanted to make his best effort to set a good impression on the family for his first official day as their guest.

After his bath, Steve threw on his clothes, combed his wet blonde hair back neatly and headed downstairs. Taking notice of the beautiful paintings in the staircase, eyeing them closely while he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen leading to the patio. He passed by Mafalda, he waved good morning while she was helping out Winnie with a pastry, and he stepped out into the blinding sun. Out on the patio was George and Bucky, sitting at a table of a homemade breakfast spread, chatting casually before they both turned back and spotted him.

“Look at this!” Steve said, he got a full look of the patio and what looked to be a huge garden and yard. Space enough for three parties, basically. The sun hit the greenery beautifully.

“Ah, good morning. Back from the dead I see?” George glanced up at him from his newspaper, a bright grin on his face, wide awake as ever.

“Was I really out that long?” Steve joked as he sat next to his professor and took a look at the spread between them.

“Seems like it! How are you?”

“Well rested, thank you.” Bucky stretched across the table to grab a piece of toast. And give Steve a small smile. Steve reciprocated.

“Espresso?” George questioned while Winnie came back to the table with a pitcher of juice, she moved the newspaper that was in front of Steve, and he furrowed his brow.

“Sure, Professor, uh, Mrs. Barnes did I take your seat?”

Winnie waved him off, “Don’t worry. Steve, I’ll just sit next to Jamie over here.” She looked at her son and ruffled his hair while he tried to shoo her away, joining in with her laughter. The table went silent for a moment while they all enjoyed their breakfasts, George and Winnie reading the newspaper and Bucky munching on toast. Steve enjoyed his own, looking around the garden, and at the orchard of the various fruits and vegetables a few feet away sun caught on a few green vines, making them glow. Mornings are definitely different in Italy, Steve made a note of, smiling to himself as he looked around. The early morning sun is warm and toasty, seemingly making the world brighter, and the cottage illuminate under it. 

“Is there a bank in town? I think it would be best if I opened one while I’m here,” Steve asked as he takes a sip of his espresso. He tries to open an egg, but he strikes it too hard with his spoon, yolk spilling out onto his plate. Winnie simply laughed it off and hands him another, Steve blushing and laughing with her. From the corner of his vision, he could see Bucky eyeing him, and though his expression was somewhat unreadable, it had Steve thinking there was a hint of judgement. 

George took a sip from his espresso, looking up from his reading, “Closest bank in town is closed for the summer. How funny though, none of our previous student have opened up an account during their stay.”

Pondering, Steve was about to ask something else, but the professor's son interjected. “Maybe I should take him to Montodine?”

“Also closed. Perhaps Crema?” His father replied.

“Crema?” Bucky questioned, an eyebrow raised and his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy. Steve’s eyes lingered a little longer than they should have, the expression on his face unbearably cute, and Steve found himself captured by it. Especially with Bucky’s cleft chin scrunched up with the rest of his countenance. Funnily, Steve wanted to grab his face and scrunch it more.

Clearing his throat, Steve sat up in his seat, glancing around the beauty garden before him, he decided to change topics. “Are these your groves- I mean orchards, Professor Barnes?”

George beamed at Steve, obviously excited to speak about this, “Oh no, no! Winnie planted and grew these. Peaches, apricots, cherries, you name it. She tends to them and picks every ripe fruit just in time. I wish I had her green thumb, I can’t even keep a lavender plant alive.” George chuckles while his wife joins in. Steve just smiled, while Bucky gave him another icy look, all while biting into an apricot. This time though, Steve stares back, just giving him a small smile in return. Only for Bucky to avert his eyes and glare down at his plate. _Did I do something…?_ Steve thought. He went back to sip his espresso before glancing at Bucky once again.

~~*~~

Later that afternoon, Steve set off into the nearby town accompanied by Bucky. The two took the bikes from the house, after they found another bike for him to use since Steve was going to use Bucky’s, and rode their way through the gorgeous green countryside. The scent of fresh grass, somewhat crisp from the sun drying off its morning dew made Steve want to stretch out on it and lay down for a bit. He knew that he couldn’t stop to ask Bucky if they could, or rather he felt like he might impose. In fact, that’s all he felt like, like he was annoying the poor kid already. He wasn’t sure how to really talk to him either, how he even got to this point of riding a bike with the kid was beyond Steve, hell, he wasn’t really riding beside him, more so trailing behind as Bucky was leading. Before he knew it though, the two were riding into Crema’s cobblestoned streets, right in the heart of the city with the impressive stone architecture and quiet atmosphere.

“Want something to drink?” Bucky asked as he set his bike against the bike rack and wiped the sweat away from his brow, the heat starting to hit since the wind was now still.

Steve just stared, in awe of Bucky just speaking to him, before remembering his words. “Sure! I mean, yeah, yeah of course.”

Bucky just shook his head with a smug grin on his face, with one hand he motioned for Steve to put his bike against the wall so they could get going. 

First, Bucky walked Steve towards the only open bank in Crema, Steve snagging the application form and walking right back out, as he wasn’t dressed to be in a bank and the few people in there in their nicely attired suits gave him dirty looks that could last for his next generation kids. After that he and Bucky walked a little bit, looking at the stone structures that made the town square. Finally, they made a stop in the little cafe, it was bright with its eggshell blue walls and the colorful decorations around the register. They both ordered, Bucky a plain water and Steve opting for cold coffee, the two took their drinks outside and sat at the table nearest to their bikes. 

Steve looked over the bank application, it felt like it was cementing his stay in Italy, the thought made him giddy, the idea of staying beyond the summer sounded really appealing after seeing the beauty of it. Maybe there was a school he could transfer in Europe that would allow him to visit in summers after the long school year.

Glancing over the application, Steve looked up atBucky occasionally, who was nursing his water while reading a book he brought along for the trip. “So, what does someone do around here? For fun?”

Bucky peeked over his sunglasses, an eyebrow raised, “Fun? Well, not much. Nothing I guess.” His eyes quickly went back to his book. 

“What about in winter? Nothing then too, huh.”

Bucky sat up in his seat, Steve ready for whatever he had to say, he set the application down on the table and gave the boy his full attention. “We’re rarely ever here, only for Christmas and Summer. The other eight months of the year, you’d have to ask a local.”

Not really thinking, Steve blurted out, “Christmas?”. He wanted to smack himself. He’s never one for asking people about their religions, especially since he’s not open about his.

Luckily Bucky didn’t take it the wrong way, “Yeah, and Easter. My family is Jewish but my Dad was raised Christian as well, kind of a mix of things. Not only that, but we are American-French-Italian. If I’m assuming this correctly, you’re the only other Jewish person to ever be in this town.”

Steve chuckled, he relaxed comfortably in his chair once more and glanced away from Bucky for a moment, reflecting a little bit. “You’re not wrong, but I’m like you, both my parents come from religious backgrounds. My Dad, a bit of enigma but he was Jewish, and my mom Christian. She raised me to appreciate both religions equally.”

Turning his focus back at Bucky, Steve noticed he scooted closer to the table, his focus entirely on Steve. For some reason that made Steve nervous under his gaze, as the spotlight was just on him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run from it, or truly take it, the attention entirely on him. Bucky’s lips twitched up into that grin from earlier and he laughed “Interesting.”

Not wanting to read more into what that meant, Steve continued, “What do you do then, if this town has nothing to offer _you._ ”

“Read, transcribe music, swim at the river sometimes. Go out at night with my friends from around here.”

Steve glanced at Bucky from underneath his lashes, again totally losing his train of thought away from that damn application, and smirking a little bit. He has to go, he decides, if he spends any more time with Bucky he’ll either drive him nuts with questions or stare at the poor guy all day. Gathering up his papers and getting up from the table, Steve averted his eyes. “That sounds fun, I’ll have to join you sometime.” 

Going for his bike, Steve tucked all his belongings in the basket and got ready to set off on his bike, until Bucky also got up from the table and set for his bike, a bit rushed as he lost his balance and grabbed at Steve in order to not fall on the ground. Anxiously, Steve helped him stabilize by grabbing his arm, so Bucky can find his footing, as soon as he does, Steve immediately pedalled off. Waving Bucky as he rode in the opposite direction they came into town, Steve yelled, “Later!”.

He has no clue where he was going, maybe a vague idea with the Crema town map for tourists he snatched while in the cafe, but Steve needed to breathe in the fresh air he never really gets in New York, and air to clear his his stupid brain is what he needed. Yet all he could think of was that hand on him, those eyes, all too distracting. _All because of one- no, no..._ Steve shut down that thought and kept riding through the town's streets, no destination in mind.


	3. The Melody (Bucky)

The days following after Bucky had accompanied Steve to Crema, Bucky decided to show him around the surrounding areas more. To Bucky’s surprise, when Steve wasn’t in lessons with his father and around the house, he was out on his own and meeting more people in town. He even remembered the names of a few of the guys that hangout at the popular bar in town as well.

Suddenly, Steve’s birthday rolled around too, his first week with the Barnes’ family passing by in a blur, as his arrival had been during the last two weeks of June. Bucky thought it was too coincidental for his twentieth birthday to land on Fourth of July, but of course the picture of perfection fits into Steve’s perceived narrative. Needless to say, Bucky’s parents were open to celebrating Steve’s birthday and decided to have an outdoor event. Luckily everyone invited Bucky already knew, and yet, surprisingly, so did the guest of Honor.

In the backyard of the house, more so a field due to how expansive it was, was set with some tables with beverages left over from the guests, and a makeshift volleyball net. Some of the friends and locals Bucky’s parents invited were acquainted with it, and were already playing a game with Steve, while Bucky himself was sitting away, accompanied by Natasha.

“All American huh?” Natasha joked. She was dressed in a red bathing suit with blue and white shorts, her hair in beachy waves after getting splashed with water earlier.

Bucky, just in a pair of grey swim trunks and black sunglasses on his face, reclined back on his elbows enjoying the sun among other things, “No doubt. How ironic.”

Chuckling, Natasha rolled her eyes, “Обновиться от парня прошлых лет, правда?” (Upgrade from last year's guy though, no?). She took a sip of water and wiggled her eyebrows at Bucky.

Bucky sat up and looked towards Steve. He was sweaty and golden from the mid-afternoon sun, his blond hair pushed back from his forehead but loose and not styled the stiff professional way he always tended to have. The bright blue swim trunks Steve had on were making him look brighter than he did, radiating more so than usual. He tilted his sunglasses down to look even more only to be met by Steve’s insanely blue eyes gazing back at him. Startled, Bucky looked away and paid his attention towards Natasha.

“Как скажешь, Нат.” (Whatever you say, Nat.). As Bucky got up to get some water, Steve jogged over, and greeted him.

“This is really nice huh? I didn’t expect this turn out.” Steve said excitedly, though he was a little out of breath from playing, sweat glistened all over his bare chest and above his brow. He stood over Bucky and Natasha in their spot in the grass, scooting next to Bucky to sit, Natasha giving a quick hello.

Bucky, trying not to gawk, nodded. “Yeah, well, my parents know everyone and their mom, plus you’ve made yourself really acquainted with everyone in town so far. They all like you.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head.,“Still though, it’s my birthday and a bunch of people I just met are celebrating, I didn’t expect that.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Bucky pondered, his attention somewhat away from Steve, his thoughts thinking about what Steve might have expected on his day, to be alone? Sure Bucky knew he was kind of an ass, but not that much. Drawn out of his thoughts though, Bucky jolted in surprise when he felt hands meeting his back.

Steve massaged his shoulder, _and smiled at him._ “I have no clue, not this. Still, it's really nice. And so are you for showing me around. I hope I haven’t been a bother, but I appreciate everything.” Steve grinned ear to ear, happiness truly radiating. Bucky had to give in and smile back. It was infectious to say the least, and no matter how nonchalant Bucky tried to be about it, he was happy Steve was happy. Something so little, like a gathering on a day for him, made the man genuinely ecstatic. It was refreshing.

Bucky turned away from Steve and shrugged, one of the people from the make-shift volleyball game called for Steve to come back for the game. “I guess you better go huh?”

“I guess,” Steve huffed, making it seem like he was being put out, he slipped his hand away from Bucky’s back and stood up to leave. “I’ll see you later!”

Bucky and Nat watched Steve jog back to the game, Bucky fully immersed in the tone of Steve’s back. _Strong..._ he noted, only to jump once again when Natasha nudged him, with a knowing expression. Rolling his eyes, Bucky playfully pushed her and ignored her not-so-subtle hint. Subconsciously, Bucky reached for the spot Steve had touched and rubbed at it, maybe to feel where his hand was, or enjoy that sensation for a moment longer. Either way, he wanted to feel it again.

—⭑—

A week or so went by, and Steve and Bucky’s Dad have more lessons, the usual teachings that are always taught throughout the summers. From the work that students are meant to conduct to the lectures, Bucky could ace the internship if he wanted to be in the field. Always, as was to be expected, a large majority of the work to be done is between the third to fifth weeks, so Steve is more in the home office with George than his usual exploration of the dig sites. Sometimes Bucky liked to sit in, read or write music, while the two men discussed, sometimes tuning into the lesson, sometimes even just joining in on the conversation. Since his first year of college, Bucky was pretty on top of things, especially since his Dad taught him good college routines when he was in high school. To be honest though he really needed a break from studying, but to be frank, he mostly came for Steve.

Bucky’s infatuation with Steve grew a little more after his birthday. He liked the fact he was so eager and excited for new things. Not only that, but the lectures that Bucky did sit in on, Steve took every word his Dad said in, and really absorbed every word spoken, every new piece of information thoroughly taken in. Steve even helped his mom in the garden some mornings, and also helped Mafalda clean up.

Luckily this morning, George and Winnie had errands to run so there wasn’t much for Bucky to do today. Sleeping in during holiday was mostly discouraged, but today he fully took advantage of that. Bucky lounged around in the tiny room, which even though he started to warm up to Steve he wanted his room back, and wrote a bit in his journal. Maybe an entry or two was about Steve, he hence corrected his previous writings, then moved on to reading a book. Steve must have left the room early though, Bucky hadn’t heard any footsteps all morning.

Around noon however, Bucky was listening to music, sprawled across his bed and blasting a bit of Vivaldi and Stravinsky, when Steve barged in. He was dressed in baby blue shorts, a variant of his swim trunks, and a white polo. That golden smile he adorned made Bucky’s stomach do a somersault.

“Hey! Wanna go with me for a swim?” Steve asked, he was a bit loud, in consideration seeing Bucky with his headphones on.

Sitting up, Bucky slipped off the headphones and looked up at Steve, “Now?”

Nodding excitedly, Steve reached for Bucky’s hand, “Yeah why not? C’mon!”

Getting tugged by the man, which felt like it was nothing considering how tall and strong Steve is, Bucky went with him. “Don’t you wanna get changed?”

Steve shook his head and just pulled him downstairs, barreling downstairs and going past Mafalda who was yelling about running in the villa. Bucky was confused about this sudden burst of energy from Steve, but maybe since he had a day off he felt more refreshed? It was nice though, Bucky was planning on staying inside his room until dinner, unmotivated to do anything else.

The coolest thing about the renovation about the villa was the makeshift pool his parents decided to recreate, what once was an old stone trough for the livestock that used to be present there, but now it served as a refreshing pool when the days got hot. Natasha and Bucky swam a lot as kids here, now he and Steve got to enjoy it. Quickly after they set foot in the grass, Steve let go of Bucky’s hand and pulled off his shirt and made his way towards the pool, jogging a bit and then taking off his flip flops mid way through the field. Bucky shook his head, he was already shirtless so it wasn’t that much of a worry. Looking at Steve though, he was in awe, since the start of the summer he had gotten more tan and his blond hair lightened by the sun, the contrast of his eyes too made the image complete. If Bucky were an artist he’d draw him right now, the image of Steve glancing back at Bucky with the rays of sun shining through the trees really did something for him. Maybe a dip in the water was a good idea.

Elegant as he already is, Steve dived in the pool,and how he didn’t hit his head on the bottom was beyond Bucky, while he himself just jumped in. The cool water was refreshing for his heated face. When they both surfaced up, Steve immediately splashed Bucky with water, the two going back and forth until they couldn’t see past the water wall they were creating.

A few hours later they were both still at the pool until George and Winnie came back, Winnie going for picking and tending to her garden while George was in his office. Pruning up, Bucky got up and went inside so he could get some music sheets and his guitar while Steve was drying off. He wanted to play something for him. Normally Bucky never played music for other people, the rare instances for family, the one time for Nat on her birthday. So for Bucky to do this was when he realized he truly liked Steve, maybe even more than like. Something he wouldn’t act on...maybe. _Who knows?_ He thought, as he grabbed the sheet music from his desk before going back downstairs.

Sitting at the table near the rows of orchards, Steve was reclining back in the seat casually, sipping some apricot juice, courtesy of Winnie, with a peach half eaten on the side. Before Bucky could rethink, he sat in the seat adjacent and set his sheets down.

“Mind if I practice?” Bucky asked hesitantly, staring down at his guitar before peering up at Steve.

The astounded look on Steve’s face said it all. “Please, go ahead.”

Strumming a few times in practice,, Bucky sighed. He fully relaxed into the seat and referred back to the notes, the notes to be played in a different key. He closed his eyes and lost himself to it, making music was therapeutic and relaxing to him, so much so Bucky forgot who he was in the presence of. This went on for a few minutes until he finished, and was faced with the gravity of opening his eyes. When Bucky did though, he was met with Steve staring at him, with wide, blue eyes.

“Like it?” Bucky questioned, he knew that his method of re-writing music was off a bit, so he was genuinely curious what Steve thought.

“You changed the tune.”

“Yeah I-“

“Why?”

Bucky was a little taken aback at that, Steve was still staring at this with full curiosity so he wasn’t too worried yet, though he started to think he imagined the tune sounding better than it really is. “I just wanted to play it as if Bach would have if he messed around with things.”

Steve huffed, a laugh, light and not the judgemental kind. “Can you play it again?”

 _Fully invested now_ , Bucky commented to himself. “Sure, follow me.”

The two got up and went back in the villa and Bucky perched himself at the piano, he rolled his shoulders before beginning again, this time playing with more vigor and knowing his audience, the music just escaping from him and the energy he wanted to convey. Steve stayed standing near the cover, leaning his elbow on top and watching as Bucky played away. As soon as he caught on though, his eyebrows raised and he shook his head, laughing a bit as Bucky finished.

“You changed it again,” Steve chuckled as he was enjoying this. “Why now?”

Bucky, amused with how he got Steve fully interested in this, and maybe a little in Steve’s music knowledge, simply shrugged his shoulders. Playing into the role he didn’t mean to cast himself in, but loving it either way. “Ahh, I’m just playing it the way Busoni would have played it if he altered Bach’s version.”

Steve simply shook his head once again and turned on his heel to walk upstairs. “Maybe one day you’ll play it out the way Bach intended.”

As Steve left, Bucky made a note of that. Maybe one day.


	4. The Day Out (Steve)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now they get it together...maybe

Time started to pass relatively quickly after that day with Bucky, its like the world decided to fast forward a little bit, or maybe Steve was just so much on Cloud Nine he couldn’t have noticed anything else around him. One of the cool things that Steve was pretty thrilled about was that Professor Barnes got word of a find near Lake Garda, so mid afternoon Steve and Prof Barnes were set to see what the discovery was. Of course Bucky joined in on their day trip and lingered a bit behind, weaving through the columns of ruineD roman villa. Every so often Steve would peer back at Bucky, his attention divided and having to remind himself what he was doing. Steve figured he came along because he was bored at the villa, but deep down he secretly hoped it was because he wanted to be around Steve. How inflated of you, Steve berated himself as he listened to Professor Barnes explain the findings of the area from past excavations.

As soon as they got towards the water, Steve could already see the other archeologists waiting for them. Some of Prof Barnes' colleagues walked up and greeted them, introducing themselves to Steve followed by gushing over Bucky, noting how tall or mature he’d gotten when they had last seen him. After the pleasantries they got to work, the first find is the arm of a statue. Prof Barnes is thrilled and carefully handed it to Steve then it made its way around the group. As the rest of the archeologists made their way towards the water to see the rest of the statue that was discovered, Steve and Bucky stayed behind for a moment, Bucky examining the arm before extending the arm out to Steve, the hand of the arm was curved in an inviting way to hold it.

“Ci incontriamo di nuovo.” (We meet again.) Bucky grinned, the arm of the statue waiting for Steve to accept this.

The little Italian Steve did know came in handy, he understood what Bucky had said and it made all the more reassuring he knew what this was. What he was allowed to feel. He took the hand and shook it, repeating the words back to Bucky. They stood there in the sand looking back at each other before Bucky’s Dad called for them to see the statue, both of them jogging through the water to catch up.

After their day at the lake and they’ve just arrived at home, Bucky ran off from the car to get on his bike, yelling something about meeting Natasha and some friends at the river. Steve takes it he’s late to hangout with them and continues talking to the professor about the day's findings. He turns in early and goes to bed, the first time in a while where he doesn’t see the yellow light under the door well into the middle of the night.

The next day, Bucky was late coming to breakfast, his eyes tired and hair messy. Steve had gotten up early in hopes of asking him to accompany him for a day trip, only to peak in his room and see him snoring in his pillow, hair tousled and clothes from the day prior still on. Knowing it might not be a great idea, Steve disregarded his feelings and tiptoed in the room and crouched near the side of the bed where Bucky was resting, he shakily brushed back the short strands of dark hair from his forehead. Staring for a couple seconds until Bucky huffed and moved, which gave Steve a heart attack so much so it felt like he ascended into a different dimension for a moment.

Bucky didn’t seem to notice what had happened, and went about breakfast as usual, hair left a skew but with a blinding smile on his face, especially towards Steve.

“Have any plans today?” Steve asked openly, trying not to make it look like he was directing the question just towards Bucky, but for everyone at the table.

“Looking over papers, going over our next lesson for Monday perhaps?” George chimed in as he cut into his toast.

Winnie was reading the paper and sipping some tea, “I’m gonna go into town and meet up with some friends.” This gained a look from George, “A day to _myself_ dear.”

This got the two of them talking, the conversation light and funny, but now Steve was peering over at Bucky waiting for an answer. Bucky was invested in his own breakfast but glanced back at Steve anyways, “Nothing for me. Unless…”

Steve sat straight up at this, “Unless?”

“Wanna go for a bike ride with me? We can start heading over now, it’ll get too hot in the afternoon to enjoy it.” Bucky, now alert, was already out of his chair ready to go.

Steve tidied up his plate and set off to grab the bike he had been borrowing all summer, stopping to tell the Barnes' goodbye and go in front of the villa to wait for Bucky while he changed really quick upstairs. When Bucky finally joined him, they set off on the bikes, following the road out of the rural area and on to the same bike path Steve had accustomed to over the month or so he had been staying here. Leading the way, Bucky was in front of Steve at a slower pace than usual. This reminded Steve of when they had first rode to Crema together, Bucky somewhat adorned a short attitude and rode his bike fast as if he wanted to get away from Steve, while now he was riding adjacent, almost at the same pace and giving him a grin.

The greenery of the countryside was something Steve would have to commit to memory, the smell of fresh morning dew and the plentiful trees on the side of road provided excellent shade as they strolled on their bikes. Beams of sunshine came through and illuminated Bucky’s dark brown hair, giving him a warm golden brown mess of locks, while the sun made his gray eyes turn icey blue, brighter in tone and even more hypnotic. As much as Steve tried not to stare it was hard, and even sometimes Bucky would turn back and look himself.

Riding through the countryside distracted Steve so much that he didn’t realize he had made it to their destination, a pond with trees galore and separate from the path. It had an opening but from the naked eye it blended in so well with the scenery. Bucky got off his bike and rolled it over against a tree and Steve followed.

“This is my spot, I’ve been here hundreds of times to read, think, you name it. I don’t think I’ve ever shown anyone else this path besides Natasha.” Bucky wrung his hands, looking away from Steve nervously, “But I wanted to show you because…”

Steve tilted his head curiously, “Because?”

Bucky stared at him, eyes wide and glued on to Steve’s, “I- Well, I trust you.”

“I trust you too.”

This was a lot, Steve’s heart was pumping and his ears were ringing, the space between them was immense. _Why are we so far away? When did that happen?_ He cursed himself. All of a sudden though Bucky grabbed his hands and pulled him closer towards the water, eventually leading them into it.

Steve jumped, “Shit this is cold!”

Laughing, Bucky ignored him and casually kicked some water at Steve, “The spring is in the mountains, water comes from the highest peak.”

“Oh, so that means you can splash me?” Steve protested, recoiling back to get away from the onslaught of freezing icy water.

“I mean…”

“You little jerk!”

“Whatever you say punk.”

~~*~~

When the both of them are done playing in the water together they set themselves in the field of grass a little bit away from the pond, the grass rid of its morning dew and the sun making it so that the two of them can dry off. Steve was laying back on his hands, legs bent at the knee while Bucky was laying flat on his back, arms behind his head, eyes closed and fully relaxed.

“I love this, Steve,” Bucky mumbled, his voice quiet and more sleepy.

Steve glanced down at Bucky, “This? Like today or just relaxing?”

Bucky opened one eye, a smirk playing at his lips, “Eh, that too.” Sitting up, Bucky scooted over to Steve and placed a hand on his thigh, his eyes downcast and eyeing his lips.

Steve was frozen, meantally and physically, he didn’t know what to do. He wanted this, for what seemed like forever, he wanted to embrace Bucky. Finally getting the will to move he lightly touched the bottom of Bucky’s pouty lip and beamed. Bucky looked at him through his long eyelashes, an expression unreadable to Steve, before meeting the rest of the way and kissing himself.

To say the feeling was like fireworks or heartstopping would be underestimating it. Steve kissed back, soft and tender, while Bucky basically made a home in his lap, he crawled all the way over until he was on top and pulling at Steve’s hair. Gasping, Steve gripped at Bucky’s back, bunching the material between his fists and pulling him even closer. He wanted more, but things were getting heated quick, so Steve pulled away.

“Wow.” Bucky whispered, he leaned his head against Steve’s and took a moment to breathe.

Steve was short circuiting and simply nodded, he had more to say but couldn’t form a single sentence for a second. Taking a deep breath, Steve wrapping his arms around Bucky and squeezed, “I love this too, you know.”

Bucky sat up, another giant smile directed at Steve, “Yeah?”

Steve met him with the same expression, “Yeah.”

Bucky was grinning ear to ear now, “Let’s go back.” He stood up and brushed some grass off of his legs and extended his right hand out to Steve to get up. Steve wasn’t sure how he could stand as he was pretty sure they turned into jelly, but he took Bucky’s hands anyway. As they made their way back to their bikes they stayed holding hands, only letting go to make the journey back to the villa.

~~*~~

When they had returned, Bucky went up into his room, Steve in his own to grab a book. When he left he heard their shared bathroom’s shower start. He assumed Bucky was getting ready for dinner, as they were there at his spot a little long. Making his way downstairs, Steve passed by Professor Barnes’s office, seeing that him and Winnie were entertaining a few friends of theirs. He chuckled, assuming that Prof Barnes ultimately asked Winnie to bring her friends over and now all of them were in separate, but intense, conversation.

Making his way outside, Steve sat at the table where Bucky played music for him. He opened up his book and started to read. He needed to keep his mind from elsewhere and focus on the book the Prof gave to him to get ahead.

Starting to really get invested in the research discussed in the book, Steve was interrupted by the tapping on his shoulder, he whipped his head around to see Bucky, hair wet and neatly dressed, bike on the side of him and a note held out for Steve. “I gotta go, but read this.” Bucky turned back around and jogged to the gate that opened up to the other side entrance, there Natasha stood waiting for him.

“Hello Steve!” She yelled, waving happily.

Steve waved back, giving a two finger salute and the two of them got on their bikes and left. Steve eyed the note, giving himself a moment before opening it and reading the scribbled writing. His eyebrows raised in surprise but he did a once over before folding the note and tucking it in the front pocket of his button up, once more trying to regain focus on his book.

The loud conversations of the Barnes’ friends, both parties sounding a bit tipsy carried well into the day and night. Finally they got them a cab and gave their goodbyes before heading to bed. Everyone in the house so far was asleep.

Steve, up in his room, was wide awake, he was waiting. He laid in his bed, changed, showered and full of energy. Getting up, he went straight to the balcony to get some air. The night sky took awhile to set in Italy he noted, sometimes it would get more vibrant in colors from various pinks, blues and violets before actually turning to dusk. Leaning in the railing, Steve sighed, his heart and emotions were going through a roller coaster all day and that note from Bucky didn’t help.

Suddenly he heard the click of the gate. _Bucky_ , Steve said all too excitedly in his head. Bucky gazed up at Steve, eyes instantly meeting his. A sense of deja vu crept up, Steve shook the feeling, and when he looked back to where Bucky was, his bike was left on the lawn. He could hear the footsteps making their way upstairs, as quick and quiet as they could be. Finally Bucky was at the door and opened it silently, before slipping in and making his way towards Steve. Immediately he made his way into his arms, hugging him. _God this kid_ , Steve thought as he hugged him back. He couldn’t take it any longer and kissed him. It was quick but met with a happy grin from Bucky kissing him back. Without thinking, Steve spun them around and went to close the door like usual before realizing, and Bucky tried to grab the door before it undoubtedly slammed shut.

Both of them waited for something or someone for a moment gone on too long. When nothing happened, they turned back to each other and kissed once again. Remembering from earlier, Steve sat on the bed and brought Bucky to sit on his lap, now Steve was kissing up to him, his hands roamed up and under Bucky’s shirt before Bucky’s hands gripped at his shoulders  
and chest. This went on for a while before the two of them separated for a minute to breathe.

“Steve?” Bucky questioned as he panted.

“Yes?”

Bucky sat as flat as he could while in Steve’s lap so that he could be eye to eye with him, “Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

Steve searched Bucky’s eyes for a moment before saying it, “Steve?”

Bucky beamed, “Bucky.”

He knew what this meant. Bucky made it clear. Steve repeated his name one more time before stealing one more kiss from Bucky and turning off the light.


	5. The Call (Steve & Bucky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! here comes the sad

__

It seems since Steve and Bucky finally admitted their feelings, time passes by fast. The days feel shorter and the lessons with Professor Barnes go by faster too. They make an effort though, when Steve isn’t learning and Bucky isn’t doing the chores he oh-so neglected.

The morning after that night, both of them took a stroll into town. Steve knew something was a bit off with Bucky though and Steve wanted to make sure he didn’t cross a boundary or did something to hurt him. They had spoken for a bit, stopping at the cafe the first time they rode their bikes to Crema, and Bucky had gotten a little bit emotional. Understandably so, in two weeks, Steve would leave and head back to New York as his internship would end, the summer months drawing to a close, and they had just admitted their pent up feelings.

“We wasted a whole summer,” Steve admitted as he took a drink of his latte, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.”

Bucky waved his hand, “It’s not your fault, we just danced around our feelings, I wasn’t sure if you liked me.”

“And vice versa.”

This got Bucky smirking, something Steve loved to see, “Or maybe you didn’t pick up my hints?”

Steve sat straight up to lean his elbows over the table, “Orrrr, maybe you didn’t like me at first?”

Bucky scoffed, half offended and made a drama of Steve’s truth telling. “Not true, a lie. You liar. How dare you.”

Steve just stared at Bucky, an unamused expression on his face.

“Ok I thought you might be boring like the rest of the students my dad has in past years.”

Steve frowned, he pulled out the big puppy dog face that worked on his mom in high school. Bucky instantly apologized and Steve cracked up, gaining. a little swat upside the head from him as he just kept laughing. The two finished up their coffees and walked around the town square of Crema once more, their hands often meeting and lightly holding hands every so often, trying to keep it hidden, but still enjoying each other’s presence as they talked about their past, present and futures.  
Steve hoped that he’s in Bucky’s future, no matter in what way, he just wanted to be with him longer.

~~*~~

The very last Sunday of his stay with the Barnes’, Steve is packed. He still has to go to the university up north to conduct some research before his internship is finished, but it feels like goodbye. He cleaned the room, Bucky’s room, and has a few more things of clothes to put in his duffle bag. Footsteps echo the hallway as Steve is trying to keep himself together. Bucky stepped into the doorway, knocking a bit before stepping in.

“Can I come in?” Bucky asked hesitantly, Steve still has his back to him so he has no clue what his expression is like.

The second he does turn around though, he wished he hadn’t seen, Bucky’s eyes are puffy and pink, his nose the same. Steve didn’t say anything and glided across the room to gather Bucky in his arms. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, he knew he didn’t do anything, but Bucky understands.

Bucky sobbed, he buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and let himself cry, “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know. I don’t either. If I could stay, Bucky I would.” Steve tried to keep himself from crying too but tears started to roll down his face.

After a few minutes of them just hugging they broke a part, Bucky still crying, wiped his face of his tears while holding Steve’s hand. He looked around the room, his things in place while Steve’s items from his desk, nightstand and closet were void. His attention went towards the bed, seeing his suitcase and bag packed, but a few shirts left out. Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and grabbed a shirt.

“Can I keep this one?” Bucky asked, as he held it out for Steve to see. Immediately Steve made note that was the shirt he arrived in. That baby blue shirt, he remembered that day meeting Bucky, thinking he was annoying him or boring him, when really he was just unsure at first.

“Of course.” Steve agreed, his voice cracking a bit. He watched as Bucky folded the shirt carefully. Footsteps echoed loudly as someone was coming up stairs. Bucky and Steve wiped their tears, Bucky placed the shirt in an open drawer and closed it quickly.

Winnie popped her head in and smiled, “Time to go?”

Steve’s stomach lurched and he felt like just saying ‘No’ at this point. Instead he did what was expected and agreed. Shoving the other shirts in this duffle and gathering up his belongings. Bucky was quiet behind him, in his peripheral vision he could see Bucky stared at him. Eyes sad and still red, he stayed quiet and didn’t say anything to his Mom either.

“Actually,” Winnie spoke up, both snapping them out of the gloom they had sucked into, “Bucky, why don’t you go with Steve? Have a few days out of the villa and explore while he’s doing his work?”

“Really?” Both of them questioned at the same time.

Winnie giggled, “Yeah I don’t see why not. Bucky go pack up, we’ll leave in ten.”

~~*~~

Winnie and George drove the both of them from Lombardy to Bergamo, Steve had already booked a hotel in the city so they both say their goodbyes, albeit berry tears eyed and asking for him to come visit, and then they give kisses to Bucky letting him know they’ll be back in three days. Afterwards they get settled in the hotel, or more settled on the bed as they cuddle and speak quietly, whispering things only meant for each other. Bucky fell asleep in Steve’s arms, his face pressed into his chest and his breathing light and relaxed. Steve reached to run his fingers through his hair, which made Bucky sigh happily and snuggle even more into Steve’s chest. He’s filled with emotions, How can one person change your life so quickly? Steve pondered. Being careful, Steve reached to turn off the light, and rest back into the pillows, still holding Bucky in his arms tightly.

The next day, Steve goes to the university and meets with a professor who is a colleague of Prof Barnes, working with Steve to write a final draft of his paper to show his progress throughout the internship and the various research conducted. Luckily they got through a big chunk of work and concluded their day of work early, tomorrow to be the last before Steve is set to leave on Wednesday morning. Steve went to go get Bucky for a trip. They both decided in the morning that after Steve’s work they would go for a hike, the large grassy hills perfect for a quick afternoon trip. When Steve met up with Bucky in front of the hotel, he had already packed up Steve’s jacket and other things needed for their hike.

Haze and fog roll over the hills as they make their ascent, the climb getting steeper as they go, Bucky being the jerk he is ran past Steve, making for a little competition between the two for a while before Steve catches up and tackles him. They laughed for a while and rolled around until Steve, knowingly, gave Bucky a dizzying kiss and got the upper hand, running ahead of him while Bucky tried to get back on his feet on the unstable ground.

Unfortunately the next day went by fast, Steve finished his work and his paper was officially done, ending his summer internship officially. It’s bittersweet, he’s happy the hard work is over, but now Professor Barnes is no longer his teacher, and his days with Bucky are coming to a close. However, they plan their day to explore the city and try new things, from getting new food together and at night going up to dance, Steve committed to remembering everything he did with Bucky. Summer wouldn’t end things for them, and miles are just temporary. Memories they had shared would be too hard to forget.

The next morning is hard. Steve extended his stay with Bucky as long as he could, he wanted more time, needed it even. But his responsibilities kept him tied to them. They both woke up early, standing on the balcony of their room in silence, Steve wrapped around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky reclined against Steve.

“Bucky.” He whispered.

Steve inhaled shakily, his heart broken, but yet so full for this man that he came to love during this summer. “Steve.” He replied and he brought bucky closer to him.

—⭑—

_Bucky’s POV_

It’s winter in Italy and the New Year is near, Bucky was back at the villa to spend the holidays with his family. Admittedly, the first thing Bucky did when he came back was sit on his bed and reflect. Four months ago Bucky said goodbye to Steve, hugging him to death before he got on that train to go back to New York. While Bucky’s family does live in upstate, Bucky’s college is across the country thus throwing a reach on his idea to visit Steve.

Now though, his family are gathered in the living room, talking and laughing while Bucky can’t shake the memories that he had with Steve, it has only been a few days but it’s still hard to shake those feelings. His Mom and Dad had been supportive, alluding they had known about the two of them, so they understood what Bucky had felt. George was open to speaking to his son and spoke often, wanting him to be open with his feelings, him knowing the effects of keeping them bottled in.

Sitting in the corner of the room, drinking a glass of cider, Bucky kept to himself and was quiet. He knew he had to be a bit more cheerful for this gathering, but it took everything to put on a smile. The phone rang in the hallway and Winnie looked to Bucky to answer. He wanted to roll his eyes, but not wanting to start anything he got up from his seat and went to go answer.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky mustered up a positive voice and answered. “Hello?”

“Bucky?”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “Steve?”

He was met with a light laugh and as soon as he heard that he wanted to cry, “Yeah, Buck, it’s me. How are you?”

Bucky sat in the chair near the phone, the cord long enough to travel with him, “I-I...god, I don’t know. I’m okay?”

“Is everything okay?”

Now sniffling, Bucky chuckled, “I’m better now. I really miss you.”

Steve sighed over the phone, sounding tired and relieved, “I miss you more. I remember everything.”

“I remember too.” Bucky whispered, looking around for any family other than his parents that might have lingered.

“I have some good news,” Steve sounded more cheerful and more of his lively self, “Over this semester I’ve been working and I think I’ll have enough saved up to come visit you in summer. We can go wherever you want. I had to pull some strings to convince my own parents that I was traveling for my major, but you know how that goes.”

 _Holy Shit_ , Bucky thought...and apparently said.

Steve busted up, “I take it you’re thrilled?”

“More than you’d ever know,” Bucky’s was ecstatic and wanted to literally run out of the villa for joy, but instead he said the one thing that meant everything for them, “Bucky.”

Steve shuttered over the phone, “Steve.”

Bucky shut his eyes and repeated it again and again, silently so that only Steve could hear and Steve reciprocated. They had spoken a little bit more until Bucky was called by one of his family members, apologizing to Steve as he had to go, but Steve assured him that they would talk again soon, especially since now Steve had a number to call when Bucky went back to college. Hanging up, Bucky had a spring in his step now, returning back to the living room and sitting near his Dad now. He’d explain everything later to his parents, but for now he can smile genuinely knowing that he would see Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! this was super fun to write and i got to flex my creative muscles in writing again!  
> thank you again to teenytabris who is an absolute angel and my one reason to keep writing this when things got hectic ilysm


End file.
